Gerion Lannister (Ninclow)
Gerion Lannister is a member of House Lannister and is the youngest brother of Lord Tywin Lannister. Said to be a man quick to laugh and with a gift for making others laugh, his relationship with the aforementioned sibling was notoriously stormy, as the ruling lord of the westerlands long since came to mistrust laughter, having heard too much of it directed at House Lannister in his youth as a result of their father's follies, whom in temperament Gerion resemble greatly. As such, Gerion's bright-eyed and bushy-tailed demeanor meant that Lord Tywin thought him unreliable and overlooked him for all positions of responsibility. The fact that Gerion never achieved, let alone sought to achieve, knighthood, also mean Tywin felt Gerion failed to live up to his duty of contributing to bringing further honors to their family name. In an effort to reconcile with him and prove his worrth, Gerion went on a quest to find the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of his house, Brightroar, and any other treasures that might have survived the Doom of Valyria two years after the suppression of Greyjoy's Rebellion. Almost a decade later, Lord Tywin sent men to look for him, to no avail. History Early childhood Gerion Lannister is the fifth of Tytos Lannister's children by Lady Jeyne Marbrand, and was born at Casterly Rock in the summer of 255 AC. A happy, healthy little boy, the addition of yet another lion into the fold proved both a joy and a crisis for his family, because of his mother's passing within a moon's turn of his conception. Although Gerion was too young to remember that night, its aftermath left him with a bitter understanding of the fact that. while his Lord father had always been known as the Laughing Lion, after Jeyne's death no one could lay that claim by his feet anymore. The youngest and most reckless of the five siblings, Gerion possessed an interest in fighting and exploration that was so great that, even as a babe, his propensity for adventure and excitement often brought about great distress from his lord father, as he would often wander off by himself to explore both the castle and its surrounding lands, believing it would allow him to learn all the secrets that the old Kings of the Rock might have left behind. Gerion could also recall several caged lions kept deep down in the bowels of Casterly Rock during his childhood, and remember being the only one that could reach into the cage and pet them without fear of losing an arm, which Tygett said was because 'the lions know to recognize its own kind'. Only a boy of five at the time of the War of the Ninepenny Kings, and as such unaccustomed to any sort of military conflict, the fifth rebellion of the exiled House Blackfyre came as a shock to the little lordling, whose existence with his family at Casterly Rock had hitherto been a relatively peaceful one.Their lord father sent a force of eleven thousand westermen under the command of his younger brother, Ser Jason Lannister, to fight beside the army of the Iron Throne. Upon receiving word that his uncle had perished on the field of battle, Gerion immediately told the measter to send a raven to the Stepstones on his behalf, pleading his older brothers, one of which was already a knight by then and accompanied by the other two as squires, to return to Casterly Rock, fearing they too would be put by the sword by the outlaws, exiles and sellswords who had journeyed all the way from Essos to make claim on the Seven Kingdoms. In response to his concerns for the well-being of his own blood, he received a raven of his own, remonstrating him for wasting his time whimpering when he should take pride in their contributions to the war effort, after which Gerion locked himself inside his room and refused to eat anything for two days. It is said that when all three of his brothers returned home safely, Tywin eventually had one of the household guards restrain him to stop the lad hugging him. Like his brothers Kevan and Tygett, Gerion was overshadowed by their older brother Tywin. While his brothers and sister all had spent much of their formative years being forced to watch their mighty house nearly brought to ruin by their lord father, a man who, while an amiable and jovial gentleman at heart, also was weak-willed, eager to please and too trusting by half. Because of his youth, however, the littlest lion in the litter was very much unaware of how Lord Tytos were being ignored by his own bannermenn and even openly mocked at his own court. As a result, Gerion was very close to their lord father as a lad, whom in temperament he resembled more than he did his more dutiful and though-minded siblings, much to the chagrin of the the latter brother. When he was younger, Gerion saw how one brother tried to be his own man, only to grow increasingly bitter and angry as it dawned on him that he would never match the heir to Casterly Rock, and less than impressed with the other one's decision to build a life at Tywin's side, Gerion quickly decided against joining either of them. Taking a step back, Gerion eventually decided it was much easier to mock the game rather than to play and lose. Even so, Tywin never wasted an opportunity to remind him that, as a member of one of the Great Houses of Westeros, born with the benefits of being raised with wealth and education, Gerion was expected to lead his life as a credit to the Lannister name. To this end, Tywin, Kevan and Tygett would all take turns engaging their littlest brother in a game of Come-into-my-castle, a game designed to teach noble children about courtesy, heraldry, and the friends and enemies of their house. He also ordered the Master-at-Arms to intensify Gerion's training. Shortly thereafter, it was later said within Gerion's earshot by his father's own bannermen that those who beheld the proud young lions on the battlefield might rightly have wondered how such could ever have sprung from the loins of the quivering fool beneath the Rock. Adopting this sentiment as his own after a bit of pondering, Gerion confided in his sister that he intended to sneak out in the dead of night and make his way by foot to their relatives in the city of Lannisport, where he vowed to stay until their spineless father's last day. In response to this, Genna told him that it was in truth by their father's detective that their brothers had gone to war, claiming Lord Tytos were advising the king himself, and the two of them had exchanged countless ravens throughout the war. While Gerion eventually came to recognize the truth, he appreciated the gesture, as it allowed him to remember the Laughing Lion fondly after his passing. His brother, the Hand After their return, Gerion watched in awe as his brothers, now battle hardened from the war, restore House Lannister to its proper place, in awe over the ruthless efficiency with which Tywin, Kevan and Tygett brought a deceive end to the revolt of the two traitorous vassals of House Reyne and House Tarbeck when they renounced their fealty and rose against their liege lords due to the perceived weakness of House Lannister due to their father's misrule, and how they not only left their ruined and shattered castles as a mute testimony to the fate that awaits those who scorn the power of Casterly Rock, but also proceeded to rid the westerlands of robber knights and bandit outlaws and collected the outstanding debts owed to House Lannister. Through the efforts of Tywin in particular, their family continued to prosper for the next few years. In 262 AC, when he was no more than seven, Gerion saw Tywin off alongside his brother Tygett, Kevan and his lord father when he left for King's Landing to serve by the newly crowned King Aerys, who had appointed him the Hand of the King. Taking great pride in his brother's accomplishments, all of which brought futher honors to House Lannister, Gerion was always eager to receive words from the capital, where Tywin quickly himself a brilliant administrator in his new position. Tywin built new roads and repaired old ones, he held splendid tournaments about the realm to the delight of knights and commons both, and he sternly punished any baker caught mixing sawdust with bread or any butcher selling horsemeat as beef. It was also he who came up with the idea of reducing tariffs on shipping to Oldtown, Lannisport and King's Landing, thus bolstering trade and winning the support of numerous wealthy merchants. It was also he finally settled the long-winded dispute between the ruler of Westeros and the Iron Bank of Braavos by paying back the loans owed to them by the Iron Throne with the gold of Casterly Rock.Through his efforts, the realm prospered, and when Gerion had began to wonder whether or not life could not get any better for their family, when his lord father suddenly announced how the entirety of House Lannister would journey by horseback to the capital to attend Tywin's weeding to a Lannister cousin by the name Joanna, whom Gerion barely remembered vaguely from back when he was very little, until she went to visit King's Landing for the coronation of King Jaehaerys II Targaryen, and ended up staying as a lady-in-waiting for the future queen. As such, Gerion was present at the time of their wedding, a lavish ceremony in the Great Sept of Baelor. During the subsequent wedding feast, Gerion mischievously helped himself to some of the wine from Tywin's goblet when he was preoccupied dancing with his newly wedded, only for the then eight year old cub to find the beverage too sour for his liking, reacting so strongly that their lord father roared with laughter. Tywin, on the other hand, was not amused and had Gerion serve as his cupbearer for the rest of the evening. The Mistress of Tytos The Citdael Brightroar Personality